


Whining

by rabidwrestlingfan



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidwrestlingfan/pseuds/rabidwrestlingfan
Summary: Pete has 99 problems and Leena's cold feet are more than one.





	Whining

Four times. This made four times that Pete had woken up with icicles touching him that night. "Quit touching me. Your feet are cold." He growled before shifting away from her once more. "That's the beauty. You warm my feet up." Leena answered groggily. He huffed before looking over his shoulder at her. "Can't you sleep with socks on? Or just keep your damn feet under the blankets?" He asked. 

It was no secret that he couldn't sleep comfortably unless he could feel her heartbeat. Though it had been confusing at first, tonight it was downright dreadful. "My feet get too hot... and then I wake up. So shut up and let me use you as a periodic foot warmer." Leena whined. They had to be up in a matter of hours and she wanted to get what sleep she could. "Well you sticking your icicles on my legs is waking me up!" For the first time since he woke her up Leena lifted her head to look at him. "The big bad Pete Dunne is whining because his girlfriend trusts him to keep her warm?" She asked with a laugh. Pete ignored all words but one. "I'm not whining." He pouted. She stretched to kiss him briefly before giggles interrupted it. "You're cute when you're sleepy and pouty. We all have to whine sometimes, babe. Just never imagined it'd be because of my cold feet." 

With a sigh the man stood up, grabbing his pillow on the way. Instantly she sat up. "Peter Dunne, put your god damn pillow down and get back in bed. I'll keep my feet to myself." She told him sternly. She slept about as good as he did alone. After moments of tense staring he plopped back into his previous spot. "I'm holding you to that." Was all he told her before scooting close to her once more. She made small barrier between their legs out of the blanket. "Love you, Lee." He told her, accent thick with sleep. "Love you too, Petey." She breathed. 

His hand went over her her heart once more. All was still for a few minutes, and she thought he was asleep. Her feet inched under the blankets before she heard a deep inhale. "Quit it or I'll bite." Her boyfriend growled. Her feet pressed against the thin blanket barrier, and then onto his legs. "You say that like it's not a normal habit. Have you seen all the fucking hickies I have to cover up everyday? There's like a hundred of them." He chuckled softly at her words. "You know you love them, sweetheart." Pete told her, cocky smile on his face. "And you love me. So please deal with the coverage the barrier gives you and let me sleep. I'm going to be bitchy enough with a maximum of five hours of sleep. Don't make it any less." Leena whined. He sighed before nodding. "You're such a damn princess." She heard him mutter. "You're God damned right I'm a princess. You chose this life, Dunne."


End file.
